Horrors
The Horrors (ホラー, Horā) are demon-like monsters that originate from the Makai Realm and feed on humans once they crossover, clashing with the Makai Order which protects humanity. They are able to escape to Earth when a person accumulates enough darkness to create an Inga Gate from which they exit and possess the person. Description & Characteristics In the original continuity, it is explained that Horrors are the manifestation of negative and dark energies by man. Whenever there's a great build-up of hate, rage, sadism, and acts of violence are committed, these negative energies seep into the Makai World, a realm where the Horrors exist and feed on such energy. Legend speaks that it was Messiah, the mother of all Horrors that gave birth to this demonic race and its spawn has continued to thrive without their progenitor for generations. Drawn to negative energies and human flesh, Horrors break into the mortal realm to feast upon humanity. Only the Makai Knights and Makai Priests have kept their advances at bay. The most common form of Horror is a black skeletal monster with small dark wings, Inga Horrors originate from the makai (demon) world and are attracted to the human world by the darkness inside the human heart. Their travel to Earth is made possible by a Yin Gate, a random object that has been filled with darkness over the years. Built up negativity in relation to the darkness of the owner or present of a dark moment in history will create the gate. Yin Gates are activated once a human (usually with high levels of darkness) comes in physical contact with it. From there, attracted by such inga (darkness), the emerging Horror forcefully merges into that person's body and consumes the host's soul while using the body as its own. The horror emerges in its basic demon form and later adapt a stronger form, typically themed after the gate it emerged from. While humans with pure hearts that normally wouldn't fall victim to a possession, Horrors can bypass this if the targeted person has any form of momentary deep rage or sorrow. Alternatively, they appear in moments of desperation. When the person is trapped in a bad situation that they willingly allow the horror to consume them for "help." In some cases, if there is a common goal or the targeted human's ideals fascinate it, the Horror and its host can enter a symbiotic relationship, where the Horror can fulfill its host's darkest desire(s). In such cases, the person is still of sound and mind. However, depending on the bond, the horror may share their body or one dominates over the person. The possessed human is technically dead the moment Horrors enter them and die (often vaporizing) once their possessors are killed off. However, there are cases when Horrors end up residing in animals and objects that happen to be nearby instead and using a human body to do their dirty work. Even in non-traditional forms, the horrors find a way to feed. When taking the form of an animal, the Horror can manipulate a human to do its bidding. As an object, like a watch, it can take advantage of people's greed and allow it to be taken and either posses the body or devour it. There are a few cases where multiple Horrors can enter one human body should the person have a vast amount of inner darkness to stir up a Horror feeding frenzy. There are telltale signs of a human converted into a Horror's host, the first being a Madou Lighter used to reveal the host's pale green eyes. Other signs would be Horror-possessed humans' own behavior where they immediately dropped their human facade upon cornering a prey (which moreso should the said prey's body had been stained by Horror blood and yet to be cleansed by Baranka fruits). Even with their capacity to blending with normal humans, those with keen perception able to see through their human facade: The young Raiga correctly deduced a woman to be possessed by a Horror due to her reading her book not under a streetlight in 17th episode of The Makai Flower. Being dark creatures, most, if not all of Horrors, are nocturnal beings who more active during the night. Horror's blood is very hazardous, not only can aggravate nearby Horrors and attracted them to its source like a moth to the flame, but also painfully killed those who drenched with it 100 days after skin contact. The only way to cure a person from corruption due to Horror blood's exposure is by consuming Baranka Fruits. Such treatment however, only works if infection with Horror blood only through physical contact: Corruption resulted from ingesting Horror blood is far more severe, so much that those who suffer this fate, Blood Dolces (血のドルチェ Chi no Doruche), can be only saved by death. Compared to those stained by Horror Blood whom only showed symptoms in form of agonizing pain once 100th days drawing near, Blood Dolces' body painfully decompose in accelerated rate with a sticky blood-like substance covering the skin. Ultimately, Horrors are never truly killed as their essence is sealed within a Makai Sword after defeat until the sword is purified at a Watchdog Castle and their essence is turned into a dagger. After twelve Horror Daggers are accumulated, they are sent back to Makai where the Horror is eventually reborn with the cycle of its entry into the human world repeating itself. At the beginning of the conflict, Makai Priests came into being to fend off the Horrors. It was until discovery of special alloy with mystical powers called Soul Metal that the Makai Order learned to develop these alloys and weaponize it in the form of Makai Knights who would be the primary fighting force against the Horrors. 'Gōki Era Horrors' *'Zarugin' *'Northern Valley demon' *'Scorpion-like Horror' 'Kiba Gaiden Horrors' *'Garius' *'Blade' 'Kouga Era Horrors' * Angrey * Ishutarb * Morax * Pazuzu * Lunarken * Utoque * Moloch * Humpty * Asmodai * Dantarian * Noul * Vuel * Gargoyle * Haru * 12-piece Fusion Giant Horror * Bonafaltz *'Eruzu' *'Baul' *'Kurusu' *'Shion' *'Cigarein' *'Luzagin' *'Melgis' *'Genojika' *'Death Hole' *'Erinnerung' *'Rebecca' *'Kagemitsu' *'Agturus' *'Zuformer' *'Yashaul' *'Raizon' *'Sedinbale' *'Kazuma' *Rabiria *Zagira *Kurugeru *Raira *Masukarada 'Raiga Era Horrors' *'Succubus' *'Ilgishin' *'Egosiren' *'Grimzora' *'Delitus' *'Lizary' *'Caricatuan' *'Profundes' *'Duoct' *'Antaeus ' 'Ady Slate Horrors' Main Article: Ady Slate Horrors The Ady Slate Horrors are nine special Horrors used by Makai Priests as foundation stones to seal Eyrith in the past. Unlike common Horrors, Ady Slate Horrors don't act on their host's desires, as their personalities are dominant over their host. 'Legendary Horrors' *'Legules' *'Aomushi' *'Gyanon' *'Karakuri' 'Apostle Horrors' *'Karma' *'Babel' *'Dandora' *'Bakugi' *'Pulc' *'Nedle' *'Unizo' Notes & Trivia * The Horrors are designed by Yasushi Nirasawa, who also designed the Undead, the Worms, and the Imagin monster groups from the Kamen Rider series and the original monster designs in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger that are mostly used in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Articles & References External Links Category:Horrors